Arranged Love
by Boriqua-chan
Summary: When Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke are forced to marry for the safety of the two clans, will love strike? Will Sakura learn to keep her mouth shut—something Sasuke would rather she not? Will playboy Sasuke admit his love before he marries her?
1. Engaged and Living Together

**Jackee1998 (ME!): Alright, much as I hate to do this, here it goes;**

**I do not own Naruto or any of its characters—though I wish I did— unless you don't know them, like Minaru and and Akimata, and only own plot… (sad, I know)**

**  
**

* * *

_Summery: When Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke are forced to marry for the safety of the two clans, will love strike? Will Sakura learn to keep her mouth shut--something_

_Sasuke would rather she not? Will playboy Sasuke admit his love before he marries her?? Ooo, and will Kiba get over his dear Sakura before it's too late?_

* * *

**Arranged Love, C********hapter One:**

**********Engaged and Living Together...

* * *

**

**_"I'm sorry—what?!" the youngest Uchiha glared at his mother. Why did this 'merger' have to happen between the two clans? Can't Itachi do it? He was far more… kind… then him. This was Uchiha Sasuke, for Kami's sake! He didn't like people, let alone want to be married._**

"Yes, my son," Sasuke's mom answered. "You must. I cannot say that I am happy about this, she is a wonderful girl, but I wanted you to choose your bride. But, the clan's well-being comes before our own."

"But, mom, Itachi can do it, he's nicer then me, and he won't kill her whenever she annoys him!" Sasuke whined like he hadn't whined for over ten years.

"I don't think so," Sasuke's older brother, Itachi, said. He was obviously enjoying Sasuke's confused rage. His younger brother was losing all right to his one-night stands, ha! "Ten years difference; she won't like someone as old as her uncle."

Sasuke glared at his older brother, and gave up. He slumped down in the wooden stool. "How old is she?" he growled.

"Fifteen," Itachi answered. "Oh, and her name happens to be Sakura."

Ironic—that happened to be Sasuke's favorite flower. Sasuke toke in a deep breath and asked, "When do I meet her?"

Mikoto smiled sweetly at her son, trying to make it seem not-so-bad. "Tomorrow," she answered. Sasuke groaned.

_**To Sakura:**_

Sakura twirled her pink hair in her pale hands. Her father had called her down to the kitchen and told her to wait. She really didn't care right now what her father was about to say, tomorrow was her birthday and she would be with her Kiba-kun.

Her white haired, thirty-two year old father came in with a manillla folder in his hands. He dropped it on the wooden table and a few paper slid out. "Read them, my blossom, and then come back to me," he ordered in a kind voice. Boy would Sakura hate this.

Sakura nodded obediently and pulled out the papers.

'_**Uchiha Sasuke, of Uchiha Clan**_

_**Age**__: Seventeen_

_**Status**__: Playboy; nineteen women, a week_

_**Evaluation**__: This Uchiha has mastered all the Sharingan there is. With his brother as mentor, this Uchiha has been the youngest Sharingan master. Fire Ball Ju-Jetsu comes easy to him. This is the 101th Uchiha to be born. Uchiha #101 doesn't enjoy human company, yet loves his lovemaking with random women. Kind when wishes. Second heir to Uchiha Clan. Onyx eyes, raven blue-black hair, muscled, tattoo on shoulder.'_

Another page said, 'Love Life.'

_Never dated. Just has stands._

It took Sakura all of ten minutes to read all the info. She inwardly wondered why her father had made her read this.

"Dad," the pinkette called out to her father, who was now in the living room. His white head lifted up and he walked over to his oldest child. "Why did I read these?"

Minaru looked at his daughter and sighed. "Sakura," he said, looking into her eyes, green to green, "what do you think of him?"

"He's nothing special; another playboy who happens to know how to behave himself," Sakura answered.

Minaru toke another deep breath, "I'm going to need you to do something for me, blossom."

"Sure, Dad, anything."

Minaru cursed himself. How could he have thought to put his clan over his daughter?! But he couldn't go back; he had already signed the papers in his own blood. "Call Kiba here, both of you need to hear this."

Sakura smiled at the name of her boyfriend, she was so naive. She grabbed her green iPhone and dialed the number.

"_Sakura, what up?" _Kiba asked.

"Dad wants you to come here," Sakura answered, playing with her short pink hair.

"_I thought your dad said it was too early to visit. It's only seven." _Kiba asked, his voice confused on the other end.

"Who cares? C'mon, I haven't seen you in a week, you just got back. Please?" Sakura whined. She always had to whine, Kiba didn't like coming over; he didn't get along with her mom.

She heard Kiba snicker; he just loved to hear her whine for him. _"Be right there, blossom."_

Sakura smiled and hung up the call. "All done, dad," she said, looking over the small wooden table where her father waited.

She was still oblivious. It was hard having time looking into the gentle innocent eyes and not go back on his word to the Uchihas. Nothing yet hurt as much as seeing his 'baby' girl in pain. And topping that off, Kiba was a good boy, and he did love his girl, and he would be hurt. Not that Akimata cared, she didn't like him. 'Too innocent, this boy is. Innocent to innocent will never work,' she said. 'Besides, Sakura would be much happier with someone a lot less innocent. I know my girl; she's not as innocent as she appears to be.' Minaru had just laughed at that. He knew Sakura was outgoing, to say the least, and that she was bold, but she was pure.

A knock on the door told the young Haruno Kiba had arrived. The pinkette ran to the door. "Kiba!" she yelled as she attacked the brown headed boy with a hug.

"Whoa…" Kiba grunted as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. "Someone's happy."

"Of course I'm happy, pup; you've been on a mission for over a week. One which I wasn't allowed to come, I may add," Sakura commented as she pulled out of the embrace.

Sakura walked in, Kiba's arm still hanging to her slim waist. "What'd you want?" Kiba asked as he sat with Sakura in the forest green loveseat.

Minaru's frown deepened as he looked at the loving way Kiba held Sakura. This just got ten times harder. "You both know how the Uchihas and Harunos were never at peace, right?" Both teens nodded. "You do know how we all wish it for both clans, right?" Again, both teens nodded. "There is only one way to make peace—marriage, between the clan heirs." Both teens nodded, they knew this story already. "Well I've agreed to it. And, Kiba, Sakura, you two no longer have my blessings."

Green and brown eyes widened. Minaru loved Kiba, why would he have taken his blessings away? "What? Why?" they said in union.

The white headed father gave both teens the same folder with Uchiha #101's information. "I told you I agreed," Minaru said. "You are the heir to the Haruno clan," he said looking at Sakura, "and he is the second Uchiha heir."

Kiba's eyes narrowed as a picture of the Uchiha slipped out. He was smirking and had his muscled arms crossed over his chest. A black shirt covered the obvious six-pack that showed through the tight shirt. Long kaki jeans covered his legs. His raven blackish blue bangs ran alongside his slightly tanned cheeks; and the rest of his hair took a seemingly natural stand, in a messy disarray at the back. He had his back pressed to a white wall.

Sakura barely looked at the photo; she just glared at her frowning father. "Why?" she hissed.

"I'm sorry," he said sadly. "You meet him tomorrow…"

Stubborn as she may be, Sakura knew she wasn't winning this one. Reliving herself in a heavy sigh, she gave up. "Kiba gets to meet him too," she said in a voice so stern that not even Minaru dared to complain.

The white headed man just nodded and excused himself. "Be formal," he warned them both.

Kiba looked over to Sakura. Her face held no emotion, but her jade eyes said it all. She didn't want to do this. Not at all, but, being Sakura, she knew it was needed.

"Kiba-kun…" Sakura sighed, "I'm going to miss you…" She placed kissed on his red cheeks and hugged him close.

"Me too, but your father never said anything about being friends…." Kiba sighed, trying to find an upside to this.

"Guess so, and I could always cheat; although I'm sure he wouldn't mind. What kind of seventeen year old playboy would want to marry someone like me?" Sakura asked.

"Don't do that; it's not honorable. And the answer to your question is: me." Kiba said. Much as he now loathed the Uchiha, he would respect him.

"Come on," Sakura sighed, lifting her body up off the loveseat, "We've got outfits to pick…."

Kiba sighed and followed the pinkette up the stairs to her room.

_**To Sasuke:**_

Sasuke lay in his dark room, falling asleep to the sound of 'Sexy Chick' on his black iPod. The day had gone by so fast. Breakfast, engagement, ride around town, lunch, TV, dinner, and now it was ten.

'_They say she needs to slow down__  
__The baddest thing around town_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before__  
__Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl__  
__I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful__  
__The way that booty movin' I can't take no more__  
__Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close__  
__I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful…'_

Itachi came in the through the double doors, carrying a navy colored folder with the very official Uchiha fan on it. Sasuke sleepily sat up on his king sized bed.

"Surprised to not find another one-nighter here," Itachi said as he sat on the edge of the bed. Sasuke just grunted. "Anyway, here's your fiancée's info, picture and love life."

"Why love life?" Sasuke asked.

"We were sure you guys wouldn't want to talk to each other." Itachi said calmly.

"Got me there," Sasuke yawned as he muted the song.

'_Damn girl__  
__Damn you'se a sexy chick__  
__A sexy chick__  
__Damn you'se a sexy chick__  
__Damn girl_

_Damn you'se…'_

"I know. Anyhow, here," Itachi said, leaving. Sasuke grunted as he opened the folder.

'_H__aruno Sakura, of Haruno Clan_

_Age: Fifteen_

_Status: Virgin _

_Evaluation: This Haruno is kind. She is one of the master medics in the village. Was under the influence of Hokage Tsunade, and surpassed her. Mastered chakra pumping at age twelve. Replacement Ju-jitsu has been her strongest point. This Haruno is the 189__th__ to be born. Haruno 189 is currently courting/dating Inuzuka Kiba of the Inuzuka Clan. 189 has green eyes, and like most of the pure Haruno women, pink hair._

Sasuke sighed and pulled out another sheet of paper.

'Love Life,' it said.

_Dating at age ten, nothing serious._

_Boyfriends:_

_Uzimaki Naruto, dated at age ten, Sept. 5__th__-Dec. 20__th__, first boyfriend_

_Yakamaru Yantoni, dated at age ten, Jan. 16__th__-Agu. 3__st __, second boyfriend_

_Kiniko Weo, dated at age eleven, Agu, 4__th__-March 9__th __, third boyfriend_

_Orentanu Sami, dated at age thirteen, April 9__th__-June 29__th __fourth boyfriend_

_Inuzuka Kiba, dated ages thirteen-fifteen, July 30__th__-Agu. 3 (broken for arranged marriage), fifth boyfriend_

_Uchiha Sasuke, dating Agu. 4__th__-Sept. 4__th__ (wedding date), sixth and final_

Sasuke was shocked to find that his name was on there; his name! They had already chosen a wedding date—no more than a month to get used to each other!

The Uchiha growled and put the music on his iPod as loud as it would go, falling asleep to the music.

'_They say she needs to slow down__  
__The baddest thing around town_

_She's nothing like a girl you've ever seen before__  
__Nothing you can compare to your neighborhood girl__  
__I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful__  
__The way that booty movin' I can't take no more__  
__Have to stop what I'm doin so I can pull her close__  
__I'm tryna find the words to describe this girl without being disrespectful…'_

_**The next day, (August 4**__**th**__**, Sakura's Birthday) Sasuke**_

Sasuke was dressed in formal dress pants, a white t-shirt under his loose black neck tie, and an open black vest. He doubted a Haruno would have the class to dress nicely.

"Don't worry, foolish little brother," Itachi was saying, "I've met Sakura's father. He thinks very highly of his girl. She won't be that bad. Maybe you'd have her in bed by the end of the day?"

Try as he might, the older son could not lift his brother's mood. A knock on the front door saved the eldest Uchiha son from doing any more.

"Go get that; it's Sakura," he said, calmly. With a pout—the first pout in his life—on his face, Sasuke obliged.

"Fine, but you're coming with me," Sasuke said as he pulled his brother along to the door.

Shaking his head, Itachi opened the door. There, he was greeted by three people. A pink headed woman, an older white headed one, and a brown headed on, around the woman's age.

Sasuke looked at the woman who was obviously to be his bride. Her pink hair curled around her porcelain face, which looked to be naked of make-up. If it was, she was a natural beauty. Her lips were a light red and her skin was porcelain pale. Her eyelashes were long and pink; every time she blinked they brushed on her cheeks. Her body was long and curvy, just a head smaller then Sasuke—if she were to take the red high heels off, which made her inches shorter then him. Her legs were long and toned under the knee-long, red dress. From what Sasuke knew, her breasts were 'C's.

"Come in, Harunos, Inuzuka," Itachi invited. The three nodded and came into the manor. As the visitors sat down Itachi began. "I apologize for my parents' absence. Mother has gone to help the Yakamrus and father is on a mission."

Sakura nodded, placing her head on the crook of Kiba's neck. She whispered something Sasuke couldn't make out and Kiba sighed.

"I do not mind, my child has only to meet her husband, and then I leave," Minaru said as Sakura observed Sasuke.

He was handsome, to say the least. His hair was a nice dark blue, and his bangs covered his onyx eyes as he looked at the red wood coffee table. His hands were folded and the knuckles were white. Sakura's natural caring nature came in.

"Are you okay," she asked, lifting her head from Kiba's shoulder.

Sasuke looked up at the green eyes staring worriedly at him. They captivated him. They shinned in the light.

Kiba glared over at his no-competition-'cause-he-already-won rival. Even a guy could tell the Uchiha was handsome.

"Is there anything wrong?" Sakura asked again. Sasuke shook his head at her. He was a little shocked that a _Haruno_ would care about an _Uchiha_. _An UCHIHA!_

"I see she is kind," Itachi complemented Minaru. "Doesn't even know my foolish little brother and yet she cares for him as if he were family…" he observed. He could see everything Sakura was feeling with his Sharingan activated.

"Yes, my wife and I raised her to be so," Minaru said, apprising his daughter, who blushed at the compliment.

Sakura looked down to her lacy red heels. "I'm-a miss you Kib-kun," she muttered so low that the other people in the room would not hear.

Kiba heard and sighed at the thing she had already said.

"Well, then, now that the young couple—" Sakura and Sasuke cringed at the word, "—have met, we are free to go. Kiba and I have brought Sakura her clothes and kunai. Lady Tsunade has said she is to practice her kunai medicans," Minaru said.

Sakura looked up to her father, her mouth wide enough to let a plane in. She jumped up, she was enraged. "What the _hell_!" she hissed. "Dad, you never said anything about me staying here! You said I was to meet my _husband_," she said the word as if it were a cuss or an unimaginable thing, "and leave! I don't to stay! I wanna go home! Ino and Tsunade will _kill _you if you leave me, you know it! Haruno Minaru, Inuzuka Kiba, don't you dare leave me!"

Sasuke was surprised at his future wife's outburst. _'Stands her own… impressive…'_

Minaru wasn't mad—every teen is entitled to her outburst—he just sighed and held Kiba back from running to hung Sakura. "I know, but you must." With that he pulled Kiba to the car, carried Sakura's things out into the manor and left, leaving a steaming pink headed medic behind.

* * *

**(A/N) Hey!! Jackee1998 here! Hope you like it. Plz R&R on this one and my other stories. In case you haven't noticed, I've got an annoying little thing called 'writer's block,' so if any of you have any ideas for Back (-- **_**http(colon)(two farward slashes) www(dot)fanfiction(Dot)net(forward slash)s(forward slash)5789000(forward slash)1(forward slash)Back --**_**)**

**Thank you my wondrous readers!**


	2. Uchiha Butterflies

**Jackee1998 (me): Hi pplz! Special thanks to ****Lilyonalillypad for making this story one of her favs!**

**And, onto sadder news, my disclaimer. (**** boo-hoo!)**

**I do not, nor will I ever—besides in my best dreams—own Naruto. Sad…**

**

* * *

**

**Arranged Love:  
Uchiha Butterflies

* * *

**

_Last on _**Arranged Love**_:_

_Sakura looked up to her father, her mouth wide enough to let a plane in. She jumped up, she was enraged. "What the__hell__!" she hissed. "Dad, you never said anything about me staying here! You said I was to meet my…__husband__," she said the word as if it were a cuss or an unimaginable thing, "and leave! I don't want to stay! I wanna go home! Ino and Tsunade will__kill__you if you leave me, you know it! Haruno Minaru, Inuzuka Kiba, don't you dare leave me!"_

_Sasuke was surprised at his future wife's outburst.__'Stands her own… impressive…'_

_Minaru wasn't mad—every teen is entitled to her outburst—he just sighed and held Kiba back from running to hug Sakura. "I know, but you must." With that he pulled Kiba to the car, carried Sakura's things out into the manor and left, leaving a steaming pink headed medic behind._

_

* * *

Now;

* * *

_

How dare they leave her?! She was Haruno Sakura! No one had the guts to leave her in all her steam! For Kami's sake, she had the temper of the gods—small and warring.

"Kami, why have you forsaken me?!" the pinkette yelled aloud, startling both the Uchihas near her.

"Miss Haruno," Itachi said, understanding her feelings.

"Don't you dare call me that, Itachi-san," Sakura interrupted. "If we are to be family, I'd prefer if you just called me Sakura," her tone was a growl as she looked over to the eldest Uchiha brother.

Itachi nodded. "Understood, _Sakura_," and then he continued to what he was going to say before. "Your things will be in Sasuke's room, he can show you to it."

Sakura growled as she searched the huge living-room for younger Uchiha that was in the room seconds ago. She growled under her breath as Itachi left the room.

Pissed, the pinkette started to roam the mansion. She went off in random directions until she found a garden so beautiful she didn't think she was awake.

The trees were of sakura flowers and cherries. The grass was green and bright, the sky was an array of oranges and pinks and purples. How long had she been out exploring? Who cares.

The pinkette ran to the darkening water of the small fish filled pond. The now navy water shimmered in the twilight of the day. Water calmed her and regenerated her chakra without rest.

Did she bring her bathing suit? Wait was she talking about—she didn't choose her clothes; let alone know she was going to have to stay in her _fiancée's_ (ew) house. Just thinking that word made her feel in need of a bath—she was fucking fifteen! Ugh…

Nothing was as bad as marring at an early age, like Ino had to. She wasn't happy ever since.

Sakura dipped her finger into the warm water, letting it relive her of her troubles.

* * *

**(To Sasuke)

* * *

**

Where was the idiotic pinkette, he had to find her. Why? Because Itachi wouldn't let him sleep until he did. Ugh. Women were so stupid. Good for nothing beside pleasing men.

Hn, maybe the gardens would help him think. Not only where to find her, but just to clear his head.

* * *

**At the gardens. Both Sasuke and Sakura…

* * *

**

Sasuke walked around the green yard. He had changed before coming out to think, or, as he had told Itachi, look for the pink haired idiot who happens to be taking his life away.

The Uchiha now roamed the grounds of his family's manor. His favorite yard was something he never showed to anyone. It was more privet then his privets—which any woman lucky enough could get to. This yard was something not even the luckiest of women could get into. This yard was his personal sanctuary.

Birds and butterflies flew around him as he made his way to _his _pond. His brows creased together at the sight of short pink hair surrounded by the Uchiha Clan's blue, white and red butterflies.

'_How the hell did she find this place?'_ Sasuke asked himself. _'And more importantly, how did she get the butterflies to take to her?'_

Uchiha butterflies only took to Uchiha Clan people. Most of the time they either ran from others or bit them with their rarely seen teeth, never in history has an Uchiha butterfly flown around a stranger.

Sasuke walked to the pond, worrying about the strange happenings in front of him. His _fiancée_ had her arm elbow deep in the pond, and the water glowed green around her it.

Her green eyes sparkled as the setting sun adorned her frame. She was still in her red dress, on her knees. Sasuke didn't hide his chakra; he saw no point in it.

Sakura lifted her head when she felt the chakra of an Uchiha, her Uchiha. Ugh, it made her shiver just thinking about it. But that the water she was dipping her hand in wasn't letting her be upset. It refilled her _good_, _cheerful_ chakra.

"Sasuke, hi," she greeted. "Aren't these butterflies beautiful?"

"Hn..." Sasuke grunted. "They don't take to many people."

Sakura smiled and looked up at the butterflies. Some were imbedding themselves in her hair; others were switching to fly over Sasuke, and others were nibbling at her dress. They had managed to eat off enough to expose part of her thigh. How'd they do that? Butterflies didn't have teeth.

"Sasuke," Sakura said, lifting her arm from the water, her bad mood returning. "Show me to your room, I need to change." Her voice changed to an angry tone.

Sasuke grunted and walked on to his family's mansion. His grunt was one that made most people leave him be, and he liked it. Even his one-night stands feared that sound. But this girl was different. This girl followed him nonetheless.

The butterflies were still around the pinkette as she stood and angrily followed the Uchiha off into the huge manor. The beautiful butterflies formed a halo around her head; others left, but most stayed in her hair, adorning it. The red, blue and white highlighted her hair in the most interesting of ways. As much as Sasuke hated to do so, Sakura did look amazing with his clan colors on her.

Sakura twisted her head over and under in ways mathematicians had not yet found as they entered the manor. This wasn't the way she came in was it? Or was she too pissed to even notice?

Mahogany wood covered the floors with red rugs spread here and there elegantly; the walls were a navy blue dark enough to be considered black, yet not quite. Every now and then they would pass a white or red wooden door or table. Each had their own divine design. Fairies here, butterflies there, some flowers, some Uchiha fans engraved over there, and so on.

As Sakura was lost in thought, Sasuke stopped at a red door, pulled out a key, opened the door, and walked in, roughly pulling his _fiancée _in behind him.

"Your clothes is in this side of the closet," the ebony haired playboy pointed to one of the double doors of the closet. "I'm going to sleep. Make it your business to not bother me. And stay on your side of the bed."

"I don't get my own?"

"Does the word _fiancée_ mean anything to you, babe?" Sasuke hissed. Sakura's top lip curled at both the nickname and the word.

Sakura walked over to her side of the closet. Opening it, she realized her mother had chosen the clothes. Ever single article. They were just Akimata's style. Short, skimpy, tight and feline-ish. Sakura shook her head and pulled out the least reviling one. Dark red, to her thigh, and pure silk. How could Akimata afford this? She could barely just keep up with the taxes, and then again, she had gotten her the iPhone, the laptop, her iPod, and her three-hundred dollar high-tops. How much money did the Harunos get from Tsunade?

Sakura sighed, pulling the door closed and changed into the nightgown. In the corner of the closet, her duffle bag sat. She bent down to get it, trying to find that pink nano, hoping Kiba had thought to pack it. And he had, along with her laptop and iPhone.

She headed out the closet door and yawned, laptop and iPod in hand. Thank Kami, Sasuke had let enough room for her to sleep. She ignored that fact, deciding to not spend more time next to her _fiancée_ then needed. At the end of the blue king sized bed—wonder what he needs that for—was a fancy red sitting sofa. She sat there.

"Haruno," Sasuke's voice called, "Itachi," he yawned as he walked out of the steaming bathroom, "says if you're not in that bed by one, you're in trouble." The Uchiha's voice was teasing.

Sakura nodded and turned the laptop on. The internet automatically opened to her mySpace. Kiba and Ino and her ex, Naruto, were on.

She opened the chat to Ino and started. _'__INO! HELP ME! I'M STUCK WITH AN EMO F__IANCEE!'_

Ino answered imminently. _'YOU'RE WHAT?! ARRANGED MARRIAGE RIGHT!? SHIKAMARU IS THE WORST; DON'T LET THEM GET TO YOU! DON'T MARRY HIM! WHOEVER HE IS! WHO IS HE?'_

'_UCHIHA SASUKE, OF THE UCHIHA CLAN. I'M MARRING INTO THAT CLAN… __!!'_

'_THE HOT EMO PLAYBOY?'_ Ino typed back.

'_THAT'S THE ONE,.." _Sakura typed back.

'_CAN'T HELP YOU THERE. ALTHOUGH I DOUBT YOU NEED HELPING. WITH YOUR BODY, SLEEP WITH HIM, AND HE'LL __**LOVE**__ YOU.'_ Ino typed before leaving.

Sakura closed that chat block and turned on her iPod. She's Got Her Own, by Ne-Yo came on.

She changed her name from '_Happily Taken'_ to '_Piss me off and it'll cost you your ass!' _and logged off. Right now she was more pissed then anyone could imagine. She wanted to do what she did in the training grounds with the Hokage—punch and splinter the ground, or better yet, a certain Uchiha.

She didn't know what to do, but she didn't want to go to sleep with that playboy. But she had no choice, she was sleepy. And the sofa wasn't all that comfortable.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura climbed onto the edge of the bed and slowly crawled up.

She didn't know it, but Sasuke was still up, and what she was doing was _very_ sexy. Her toned legs moved so slowly, making them flex and the red dress to hitch up just a bit; her flat stomach and rounded hips swung this way and that way—the only let down was that she was obviously dressed under the gown.

Sakura yawned, and slowly dropped herself down. As much as she hated to admit it, the bed was soft.

"Hon," Sasuke said, one eye—the one he was watching her with—open. "Don't be afraid to come closer. It gets cold at night." To most people, it would look as if he was genuinely concerned, but Sakura noticed the teasing tone.

"I'll be sure to do that, sweetheart." With those words she moved closer to the edge of the bed and covered herself with the warm, puffy, blue blanket. Both teens soon drifted off after that—it was twelve midnight, and it had been a big day.

* * *

Sasuke was the first to awaken—with Sakura shielded by his biceps. His eyes had popped wide when he felt the soft hair that only a woman could own. He didn't remember taking anyone _'in'_ last night. Did he get drunk? No, he remembered what happened. He had met his_ fiancée. _He didn't feel like moving away, instead he wanted to pull her closer. And he did, and her hands clenched at his bare chest lovingly.

Sasuke looked down at the small woman. Her green eyes were closed and, even under her eyelids, they looked soft and caring. Her lips were set in the way people set them when something good was happening. Something in his chest tightened at the thought of her kissing him. That thought came on for no reason.

The pinkette smiled in her sleep. It made Sasuke wonder what she was dreaming of. Maybe he should wake her. But the sun wasn't up yet, and the way the moon was set told him it was only five.

In that respect, the young Uchiha pulled the pinkette closer—it was cold and she was warm—and felt her tighten her grip on his chest. Thinking of all the happenings, Sasuke fell back to sleep, hold Sakura tight, and Sakura holding him tight.

* * *

_**Thanks to everyone who R&R'ed!!! You inspired this one for no good reason!!!**_

_**Hugs, Kisses, and SasuSaku 4eva,**_

_**Jackee1998**_


	3. Sakura's Dream

**Sakura's dream; in her POV. It would've been longer, but I thought you ppl had waited long enough.**

* * *

_I walked to him slowly, one foot in front of the other, in wedding manor. Who knew I'd be this happy on my wedding day to an Uchiha. No not an Uchiha, my Uchiha, because he was mine now. No longer will he be that playboy I met. He told me that himself._

_Daddy tensed his muscles to give me what was meant as an encouraging hug. I didn't need that; I was far too sure of him already._

_Handing me to my Uchiha's side, Daddy smiled through his thick tears. How I managed to even see his green eyes, I did not know. His forehead wrinkled happily. I slipped my arm into Sasuke's waiting one and Daddy left to sit in the first row with Mom. She smiled at me, her hazel eyes shinning under her rosy pink bangs. She was overjoyed, because it wasn't Kiba I was marrying. And Sasuke most defenitly wasn't innocent, like me._

_I pried my eyes from Mom and Daddy and they pasted Sasuke's onyx ones. There they stayed glued, even as we steped up to the alture in the Uchiha Clan church._

_"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, second heir to the Uchiha Clan, take Haruno Sakura, first and only heir to the Haruno Clan, to be your lovely wedded wife, to love and to hold 'til death do you part?" the Priest Weo asked, orange eyes wide as he appraised how I looked in my wedding dress. That's what he got for ever even trying to dump me!_

_"I do," Sasuke answered proudly, loving the fact that I was happy with him, I guess. Or maybe he was happy on his own; but I know he didn't want a wedding at seventeen._

_"Do you, Haruno Sakura, first and only heir to the Haruno Clan, take Uchiah Sasuke, second heir to the Uchiha Clan, to be your beloved wedded husband, to love and to hold 'til death?" Weo's voice sounded hopeful. Not hopeful marry-him-you-bimbo, but say-no-and-love-me hopeful._

_"I do," I answered in a voice a bit over a whisper. I was too happy to even speak any louder._

_"I now pronounce you man and wife; Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha. You may now kiss the bride," his eyes dimmed a bit as he said the words._

_I was too nervous to move. Would I ruin my perfect day by moving even one muscle? Would, if I moved, Sasuke change his choice and return to his playboy ways? I didn't want to test my theories._

_Sasuke, noting I wouldn't move before anyone else, turned me and bent down to me. His cool forehead rested on mine. "I love you," he said before closing the distance between my red lips and his. Our lips moved together with expertise from the many hidden and stolen kisses. But this time, unlike all the others, I was the one to beg for entrance to his mouth. He gave it, almost as if he was going to do the same at the moment. Our tongues played, they danced to the song of our love. And just like he started it, he had to end it. If it was up to me, the kiss would have never ended—ever._

_I smiled up to him, teeth exposed in the motion. "I love you," I answered._

_His hand reached from my waist—I hadn't even noticed it was there until then—to my cheeks. It was then that I noticed I was crying. His finger dragged away, drenched in black mascara. (Stupid me, how could I not have known to ask for waterproof?) "I didn't know you were a crier," he whispered to me, his midnight bans barley touching my face._

_"We only had a month to get to know each other," I excused him. "It took only two weeks to fall in love, I think that's record time."_

_He smiled at my sad excuse for a joke, then led me out to the waiting crowd of family and friends._

_"You look so cute together!" gushed my new mother-in-law._

_"Agreed," my new father-in-law said formally. He was a formal guy; the only time I'd even seen he be casual was when he talked to Mikoto and forgot everyone else._

_"Oh, and look at my baby in that baby-blue dress!" I heard my mother call out from behind Mikoto._

_"It's not a dress," Ino called, slamming her way through the people blocking her, "it's a damn gown!" That was the last I really paid any atention to; I was busy getting lost in the depth-less black sea of Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

_

**R&R PLZ**


	4. Meet the In Laws

me!:Short, I know, but I'm trying to make up 2 months of being grounded. Well, Sakura and Sasuke want to tell you ppl somethings.

Sakura: This is my favorite chapter; it's the start of when Sasuke and I start to fall in love! CHA! (Yep, I still do that! NEVER DOUBT THE POWER OF SELF-RELIANCE!)

Sasuke: Sakura! Don't tell them! Onigai!

* * *

Sakura woke up, sweating. Her hands had her fiancée's pillow clutched tightly. The bed was made, but no fiancée. Sakura smiled at herself; maybe he left, ran away, never to be seen again, maybe she would never have to marry him... Though, that didn't sound as good as it did last night. Stupid dream, damn the dream. She wished she could erase and forget the dream ever happened, like most of her dreams.

She sighed, hoping she could regain her hatred of the Uchiha, and went to the mirror hanging on the white walls of her new room. Her cherry hair was a mess—strands sticking up and out in random places, knots every which way. That'll show her to ever leave her hair out for the night.

She went into the closet, knocking first to make sure Sasuke wasn't changing in it, like she was yesterday. No one answered, meaning no one was in the room-sized closet. Again she was lost in the majesty of the place.

The walls of this part of the room were red, blood red, Uchiha blood red; there were wood flooring, the color of the doors. A blue center rug was placed in the middle of the room, making all the clothes on the racks look colorless next to its brilliance. Her duffel back was in the back of the huge closet. She walked to it.

Her hand rummaged around the bag. Her brush wasn't there—or, at least, she didn't feel it. "Sasuke!" she called, hoping he would have one, or his mother. No one answered, instead the door swung open.

"What?" he asked, with less ignorance in his voice.

Sakura didn't turn to him. She forgot all about her exposing nightgown and how it left her smooth legs out in the open. "Do you have a brush I can use?" She was still rummaging around the bag.

The teen smirked and ran to the bathroom with his Uchiha speed. He came back seconds after, not giving Sakura enough time to notice his absence. "Here; it was my sister's," he sighed.

Sakura turned in time to catch the brush. It had the Uchiha fan on the back of the wooden brush, the rest of the wood was a bright pink. The bristles were new and never used, or so it looked, they didn't even had a split bristle. "Sister? You have a sister?" Sakura asked, lifting the brush to her knotted hair.

"No. I was going to have," Sasuke answered, not giving more information than asked, like always. His eyes drooped to the wood floor as he thought of the sister that never had the chance of living.

"And why didn't you?" the pinkette asked absentmindedly. She walked out of the closet. Sasuke followed, being the gentleman that he was—until night.

"Died in Mom's womb," he answered, "she was my twin, or so I'm told."

"Aw... I'm sorry," Sakura apologized for something that was not her fault, like always. A bad habit, her friends called it.

Sasuke sighed, letting it go. Cold or not, his heart was there. "I suggest you get dressed—Dad's here, and judging," he said, devouring her soft legs with his eyes. Pervert as always.

"So," sighed Sakura, plopping herself on the huge bed, "if I look bad, I don't have to stay?" She was still hopeful, even if it sounded a bit worse than before.

Sasuke smirked at her. "No, sadly" —_not so sadly_— "it means Mom'll just have to work on you a bit more than she would were you to impress Dad."

Sakura frowned. She looked at the elaborate designs on the white walls, trying to distract herself. Only twenty-five more days until hell, or, acording to her dream, heaven. Twenty-five more days for her to find someway to fall in love with this cold-hearted fool, who, honestly, didn't seem so bad now. "Bathroom?" she asked, prying herself from her aweful thoughts.

Sasuke pointed to the small, narrow door in the far corner of the room. She sighed, went in the closet, got her things, and walked to the bathroom. Sasuke was out but the time she was out in the hall. Ignoring the fact that she had no idea how to get around this manor, Sakura entered the majestic hall.

Her hands ran across the soft wood of the walkway. They were so soft she was surprised they didn't dent under her plams. Her fingertips could make out the butterflies, flowers, and the fairies. She could make out the dents in the wings and features in the faces of each fairy. So her fingers were sensitive enough to notice when the wood deepened. Courious, she pushed the small part of the wall in further.

The wall pulled in and opened into a door—and stairs. Sakura's jaw gawked a bit, but she managed to close it as she walked up the narrow steps. The wall-door slammed behind her, leaving the room dark—pitch black. Torches lit up; they gave the hidden ways a gloomy glow. Sakura took each step slowly, the hollow stairs echoing each one. The steps lead nowhere fast, yet they had something about them, something... special... It made them kinda interesting. Why would the Uchihas have a hidden door, leading to secret stairs, leading to who knows where? Sakura ran her fingers over the walls—instead of wood, they were concrete. The stairs spilt into two, into a T. Sakura didn't see that. She slammed into the wall. It moved away, making the pinkette fall to the floor on the other side.

"Omph," she gasped, making her hands stop her fall. She pulled her knees in to help her stand. There, in front of her, were the four leader Uchihas. She blushed dark scarlet. Her hand moved awkwardly from left to right in order to make a wave.

"Told you," an older raven headed man whispered to a navy headed woman.

Sakura bent her head down, letting her short strait hair form a certain around her face.

"Oh, Fugaku, don't be so mean. I'm more intrigued about how and what Sakura found through that wall," the woman said, sweet as sugar. She turned to the pinkette standing in front of the blue and white walls.

"Um... hi...," Sakura greeted nervously. Sasuke rolled his eyes at her, though he was wondering where the hell she came from.

"Hello," the man, apperently named Fagaku, said, "I do believe your name is Haruno Sakura." Sakura nodded shyly. "My name is Uchiha Fagaku, I happen to be your soon-to-be father-in-law."

Ugh... father-in-law... He seemed... half-way kind, at least.

"And I'm Mikoto, your soon-to-be mother-in-law," the woman said.

Sasuke pouted at the words. Kami, they were way too formal, and he was way too young to be hearing them. He was fucking seventeen! He turned up the music on his iPod.

_'Yeah_

_I know sometimes_

_Things may not, always make sense to you right now_

_But hey, what daddy always tell you?_

_'Straiten up little soldier_

_Stiffen up that upper lip_

_What you cryin' about_

_You got me'_

Sasuke was so absorbed in the song, he missed Itachi asking Sakura, "Where did the hidden entrance come from?" And the fact that the pinkette sat next to him.

"Um..." Sakura carried on that M for ever. Then she decided she would be herself; be the girl everyone in the village loved; be Haruno Sakura. "Well, I was trying to figure out how to get her—and where to get to—and my fingers were running across the walls. The wall had a depression it, so I pushed on it. The wall moved out and stairs were behind it. I walked up them and... well, I fell... And here I am."

"Interesting," Itachi and his father said together.

"Well...," Mikoto said. "We're not here to discus things like that. Let's talk about you, Sakura-chan."

"Oh, no, Mikoto-sama," Sakura sighed respectivly, "it's Sakura, not Sakura-chan. I get enough of that by Kakashi." She smiled her most blinding smile, teeth exposed.

"Well then, I guess we'll start there," Mikoto smiled back. "Sasuke!" she yelled, knowing her son was paying no attention whatsoever.

Sasuke looked up from his black touch iPod. "Hn...?" he grunted. Mikoto pointed to her ears, knowing talking would be useless, and that he would understand. Sasuke nodded, pulling out the ear buds from his ears.

"Who is Kakashi?" Fagaku asked, his voice little over a whisper. He didn't look shy, but maybe, like his sons, he didn't like to talk.

"Kakashi is my half uncle. He has a different father than mine; as a result his last name is Hatake. He still can't stop calling me -chan, no matter how hard I beg," Sakura explained, her green eyes holding a fake smile—which looked really real, "and Uncle Kakashi is not a part of the Haruno Clan."

Fagaku nodded. He turned to his wife, signaling her to give a question. Mikoto smiled, her navy bangs getting in the way of her eyes. "What's your favorite thing to do?"

"Besides working at the hospital, I'd have to say... hanging out with my team, and Ino. Never forget Ino—learned that the hard way," Sakura deadpanned, whispering that last part. She still felt nervous—why she didn't know. She pulled the wrinkles out of her jade shirt.

"Who's on your team—Team Kakashi, is it not?" Itachi asked, finally understanding why she was placed with people so much older then herself.

"Naruto, my best friend, and ex; Sai—emotionless freak if you ask me, but he means well—and Uncle Kakashi. And in case you were wondering, Naruto's seventeen, Sai's eighteen, and Kakashi's thirty-five."

"Sasuke?" Itachi asked.

"Hn...," the teen grunted. "Describe your friends."

"Uzimaki Naruto—obnoxious little baka, but I love him, he can be dobe-ish; I'll have to bring him by sometime. Sai—emotionless fool, can't understand a thing he feels; but you have to love him one way or another, he's a good guy. Yamanaka Ino—loud-mouth piggy, she's a good person, knows exacly what to say, but never when to say it; and she's married. Hyuuga Hinata—she's very shy, the Hyuuga heiress, she stutters alot, but once you get to know her, she's very lively; oh, and she's dating Uzimaki." The pinkette stopped for a breath. Who knew she could last three minutes of talking? "Tsunade—she's my teacher, love her as I do my own mother, she's a wonderful person, really, she just comes on strong. And then there are more that would take hours to list."

The four nodded. "Anything else?" Mikoto asked.

"No," the other three answered.

"Well, Sakura, love, you're free to go exploring," Mikoto smiled, "but I'm coming with you. I just want to talk to you, woman to woman. Who 'bout it?"

Sakura smiled, this time happily. Her soon-to-be in-laws didn't look so bad. Maybe she could befriend at least one of them. Maybe then life wouldn't be so bad, or maybe it'd be better, according to her dream.

* * *

Requests accsepted


	5. CONTEST!

Guess what peoples! I'm having a contest. And you know what? Until I get at least ten reviews on this chapter, I'm not adding anymore to _any_ of my stories (not including one-shots)! Sucks for you!

**Now this is what I'm going to do:

* * *

**

_For all you who enjoy Boriqua-chan's (used to be Jackee1998's) stories!_

_If you want anymore on any more of your favorite stories, you'll all have to suggest something for them, because I am stuck. I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do! If I like your idea enough, I'll use it and give you the credit in the Author's Note. It applies to any of my stories (not one-shots):_

"_Arranged Love"_

"_I Want Her"_

"_Back"_

_and_

"_Love's in the Air, That's What Smells So Bad"_

_All up for ideas! _

_HELP ME, I BEG OF YOU!

* * *

_

Love, hugs, and kisses** (and eternal SasuSaku and Zutara and Bloom/Riven)**,

Boriqua-chan.


	6. Always the most beautiful

_The latest sakura blossom to bloom is always the most beautiful_—Mulan's dad.

* * *

The park was probably one of the most crowded places a person could be. Especially the Uchiha Park. What with its majestic trees and beautiful butterflies, it's a wonder the people from downtown Kohona don't visit. The grass was truly greener here, almost as green as Sakura's eyes. The trees… they were one of the things Sakura couldn't get enough of. They went from orange, to red, to green, to pink. And the flowers—roses, sakuras, daises, _everything_.

Her eyes roamed the place, finding things she had never seen. It was as if there were ten flowers for every person here. There were about 10,000 people here!

"Sakura-chan," Mikoto called, navy eyes on the pinkette whose head wouldn't stop flipping from side to side. She looked at her, a shine in her green eyes. "Have you ever been to a park?"

Sakura blushed. Of course she had, but…. This wasn't a park—this was heaven! "Yeah, but… this is…"

"Something, I know," Mikoto finished for her. The navy-eyed woman smiled. It was warm, and kind, and sweet, and Sakura was more or less shocked. She was taught to believe that Uchihas were cold-blooded things; that they couldn't smile if their lives depended on it. Well. "Fugaku had this garden planted for me on my birthday. Officially, its known as the Uchiha Park, but Fugaku-kun calls it 'Mikki's Heaven'. He's sweet, and I love him."

Sakura twisted her head to the side, questioning. "He seems rather… _stiff_ if you asked me. No-no offence Mikoto-sama," Sakura stated, a frown curving her lips.

Mikoto laughed, it was a small, tinkling sound, much like Sakura's. Fugaku was 'stiff,' as Sakura put it, but he could and would loosen up, just not around people. "None taken, honey."

"So…" Sakura muttered, at a loss for words. Mikoto had taken her out here, to Uchiha Park, to talk, but about what, Sakura didn't know. "Sasuke tells me he was going to have a twin. What happened?"

"You two have been talking?" Mikoto's voice was layered with a pleased tone, as if in triumph.

"No," Sakura said carefully, "we've been barking at each other. I don't very much get along with him. I can hardly stand being the in same room, let alone sleep in the same bed." _What a lie,_ Sakura thought to herself.

"Nonetheless, you've been talking. Oh, sweetheart, don't give up hope," Mrs. Uchiha muttered to her soon-to-be daughter-in-law. "Trust me, hope keep things alive; hope heals all wounds; hope can make love sprout even of the smallest buds."

"Why hope, Mikoto-sama? I don't love him, he doesn't love me. We're being forced into this thing. Believe me, I don't mind doing this, it'll help my clan, but neither of us are going to be happy." Sakura sighed. "Sasuke'll go out, do his thing. Get AIDS, most likely. No offence. I'll stay in, or go out to Kohona. Become a better med-nin. In fact, I'll probably die on a mission."

Mikoto sat on a bench, patted the spot next to her, and smiled. An open invite to sit, and Sakura took it. "Sakura-chan," Mikoto said as the girl reached out for a pink sakura flower from a small cherry tree next to them, "Fugaku-kun and I—our marriage was arranged. And we're perfectly happy. We love each other as if we had chosen each other and not been forced."

"You'd have to be an idiot to not love you, Mikoto-sama. You're perfect. I, on the other hand, am not. I'm a violent, unrelenting, unforgiving, innocent little girl who has been raised with men all her life. I'm not perfect," Sakura whispered, placing her namesake in her hair. She was rather surprised to hear that her in-laws were arranged, be she tried not to let it fester in her brain for fear of hoping Sasuke would turn out to be the same.

"Here," Mikoto sighed, gently grasping a navy sakura from the same tree, "this one'll look better in your hair." With that, she replaced the pink flower with the dark blue one. "Let's go look for that son of mine."

* * *

"Huuga."

"Uchiha."

A smirk broke out between the two of them. This was getting old. They were friends, and they knew it; but just for old times' sake, they acted as if they weren't.

"Get you're quite asses in here!" another voice called out from a different room. The two's smirk grew bigger; they nodded their heads in disapproval as they did as was asked. They were in the Huuga mansion, just to hang out. The bartender—yes, the Huuga manor has a bar—was a young man, no older than the two men themselves. He had blue hair, with a silver-ish tint on random places. He had the sharpest canines, making them look like the fangs of a shark. Purple eyes looked at the two "noble" men as they entered. "What's got you so down, Uchiha?"

"Cut the crap and get me some tequila," the teen growled as he took his seat. There was a smirk on his face, but it was bittersweet.

"Huuga? Got an answer?" the bartender asked, serving up a shot of the smelly liquid.

"Not a one, Suigetsu," the longhaired boy answered, sitting next to his upset friend.

"Hum…" Suigetsu muttered. "Let's see… bitter smirk, saying more than two words, and tequila—he's got woman troubles."

Sasuke's glare could kill. In fact, if he had his kunai in his pockets, the man would be dead. "Not woman troubles. I'm getting married to a _baby_."

"Baby… baby… baby…. He's getting married to a virgin," Neji declared, as if he knew everything. "Is that good or bad?" He turned to the shark-toothed man, "Wine."

* * *

The place was almost as dark as Sasuke's hair when they found out where said man could be. Not they, because Sakura had no idea—nor did she want to know—where her fiancée hung out at, but rather Mikoto. Over the past—what?—six hours, the two girls had become friends.

Sakura had found out that Mikoto, while she looked twenty-nine, was actually forty-seven. That Mikoto's favorite color was gray, her favorite food was fish, and that, if she could, she would go back in time and stop the two clans—the Haruno and Uchiha—from becoming enemies, and that she liked to be called Mikki because it sounded like Mickey Mouse.

Mikoto had found out that Sakura's favorite colors were green and red, that she loved to help people, she wasn't as innocent as she seamed, her favorite food was—surprise, surprise—chocolate, that, if she could, she would've stopped the nine-tailed fox from being born in her friend, and that she was always called "The Village Blossom" in Kohona because she was the only person with pink hair that was named after a flower.

They had even dropped the respectful suffixes. Damn, these girls work fast!

"Sakura, come on. I think I know where he is."

"And we're looking for Sasuke, because…?" Sakura mumbled, a scowl on her pale face.

"Come on, honey, in the car," Mikoto sighed, pushing the pinkette into the cute gray buggy.

* * *

This manor was huge—not as big as the Uchiha Mansion—but Mikoto seamed to know her way well. They were in a dim lighted room within seconds. A huge bar was lighted with lamps that hung off the ceiling. Barstools covered in leather lined the bar.

Sakura looked at Mikoto in wonder. Jaw ajar, she breathlessly asked, "Do we have a bar? I want a bar."

Mikoto laughed. "Tell you what—I'll get you a bar as a wedding present."

"I don't care if you give it to me as a death present, I want a bar. Oh, and you don't have to," Sakura muttered, walking on weak limbs to the barstools.

"Sasuke! Neji! Sui!" Mikki called out. The names echoed in the huge room.

"Over here, Uchiha-sama!" a voice called out. Not Sasuke, that's for sure. Mikoto grabbed Sakura wrist and ran halfway around the bar. There, on what could very well be the most comfortable barstools in all of Japan, Sasuke, a man with long brown hair, and a purple eyes man sat. Well, other than the purple-eyed man, who was behind the bar. Bartender, Sakura guessed, running her hand over the maple wood of the bar.

"Hey," she called to the tender, "you know how to make a Chocolate Cherry?" The man shook his head. "Let me in, I'll make it myself, 'kay?"

"Sure, babe," the man said, unlatching the bar door.

"What are _you _doing here, Sakura?" Sasuke's voice slithered out if his throat. He looked drunk.

Sakura smiled, mixing some wine and tequila and a glass. "What does it look like, _sweetheart_?" she continued their game from last night. "Making myself a drink, of course." She grabbed a cherry flavored liquid and poured half of the thing into the glass. "I'm not lazy, I can work for myself." Sasuke growled at her. "Oh!" Sakura said innocently. "You mean _here_ 'here'. Mikki dragged me along."

"Mikki?"

"Aunt Mikoto, why? Sasuke here was just getting drunk enough to forget everything!" Neji sighed. "Kami, why?" he said, taking in another shot of his wine. The men knew he was either drunk or had gone crazy.

"Sasuke, come along. You won't get drunk on my watch, honey," Mikoto said, lifting the teen from the seat by his ear. "I told you not to drink, Sasuke. Now, feel the pain of your ear being ripped off. Come alone."

Sasuke hissed in pain. "Nice one, Mikki," Sakura congratulated as she mixed in the melted chocolate and put in a whole cherry. She grabbed a straw and put it in the drink. It looked like chocolate milk with swirls of red lines, like cherry flavored designs in chocolate flavored paint. It looked like milk, only less substantial. She took a sip. Ooh, like heaven on earth. Chocolate and cherry, the perfect tastes put together to make the perfect drink.

"What's that?" the drunk asked, his voice slurred. He placed his long hair over his shoulder.

"Chocolate Cherry. Want a taste?"

"Eh," he grunted. Sakura grabbed a small glass and poured a bit of the liquid into it. She passed it to him.

"Sakura," Mikoto's voice ran from another room. Sakura smiled innocently, sipping from the straw.

"Can I give the glass back later?" she asked the bartender, because he wasn't drunk. He nodded and Sakura ran off, sipping off at the chocolate drink naively.

* * *

"Sasuke, go to sleep. I can't cure drinkers—you got to sleep it off," Sakura said, brushing her short coral hair in front of the mirror.

"Sa—ku—ra…," Sasuke voiced, hiccupping between the syllables. "Come here." His voice is velvet smooth; Sakura has no doubt that this is the voice he used with his victims. "Sakura…"

"Sa—su—ke," she mocked him, putting away the wooden brush on the nightstand. If not for Mikoto, she wouldn't be begging for him to go to sleep. Damn that woman and her powers of persuasion. "Go to sleep."

Sakura, in her ninja shorts and mesh shirt, was tired. It was around twelve in the morning, she was beat because of the Chocolate Cherry—tasted amazing, but it was originally made as a sleep inducing medicine and could knock out an elephant if needed. Charka induced sleep was fine—for ninja. When it came down to it, civilians couldn't handle it, thus the Chocolate Cherry was made.

"I'm going to sleep, and so will you," Sakura yawned, laying on the bed and pulling the comforter over herself.

"Sa-ku-ra… Sakura… Sa-ku-ra… Sakura…" Sasuke chanted, sitting on the bad. "Sa-ku-ra… Sakura… Sa-ku-ra… Sakura…"

"_What_!" Sakura yelled. Damn it, this "man" was acting so much like a three year old—a three year old with perverted thoughts, but nonetheless.

"Sakura…" he moaned, pulling the cover off of said girl's body. He pulled himself over her, looming above her like a bridge over a lake. "Sakura, love."

The pinkette raised her arms over herself and into Sasuke's chest as if to keep him off her. "You've officially past drunk—you're heading into insane. Get off."

"Why? You cost me my nights, now you've got to pay for them," Sasuke told her, his voice distant.

"Sasuke, don't make me knock you out…" Sakura warned. Her eyes traveled to his oh-so inviting lips. _Nice lips. Pretty lips. Kiss the lips_, her hormones screamed. She wanted so badly to oblige. Her hands passed through the base of his shirtless chest. _Strong chest. Sexy chest. Enjoy the chest_.

_Yes, nice lips. Yes, sexy chest. Where have they been? Who knows!_ Logic chimed in.

"Sakura…"

"Get off, Sasuke."

"Sakura."

She licked her lips. The cherry flavor of the Chocolate Cherry lingered. She realized she could knock him out with one kiss—just one.

"Sa—ku—ra…"

Sakura sighed and pulled herself to him, her lips clashing with his. Oh—good Kami, his lips tasted good! Sasuke moaned to himself, reaching for her chest and angling her head with his hand. His movements slowed. Sakura smiled—half in triumph, half in disappointment. She pushed him off her onto his side of the bed. He was asleep already. Only medical ninja could stand up to the dozing affects of the Chocolate Cherry.

* * *

AUTHER'S NOTE:

**The Chocolate Cherry doesn't exist. All of you old enough to drink, try and see if it tastes good. I felt like having Sakura know **_**Mulan**_** just for the heck of it. I might still.**

**Please forgive my lack of updates. I was moving, and I had to throw out my laptop ´cause if wouldn't work and I don't have the money to fix it, so I had to start this chapter all over. But I did it, so you may applaud for me. **

**This chapter was inspired **Lilyonalillypad** who said Mikoto should have had an arranged marriage. I'm going to put her words up for all you who are too lazy to read my reviews or to review yourself. I understand. :'( Even though it makes me cry. :'(**

Lilyonalillypad:

**"**Super cool! And quick update! Hope to see yet another chapter up soon. And if you've got a writters block, just in case, here's a suggestion:

Mikoto could have also had an arranged marriege and tell Sakura how she can relate to Sakura's situation and to give Sasuke a chance because believe it or not she truly did come to love Fugaku as he also came to love her.

Anywho great work as always and see you when you update again :)**"**

**Press the botten for me? Please?**


	7. Lost Memories

_Alright-y, then. Here you are, my fans and friends and first-time readers. Enjoy.  
_

_You'll know when you get to it—_

___.net/m/products/851/10851/1/product1__

* * *

The sun hurt her back—like a sunburn that was getting to be too much to handle—and it was irritating. Sakura moaned and turned herself over to her back. The bed was hard there. She didn't remember leaving anything hard there. Or, for that matter, having a bed big enough to _leave_ anything there. Her bed was a little twin, not a big full, as far as she knew. Fulls were the smallest big bed that let anything other than the person who slept on it fit.

And when did she start thinking about bed sizes? What in the world?

Trying to make herself more comfortable, Sakura squashed into the rock hard thingy-ma-bob. Said thingy-ma-bob moaned. Sakura's eyes opened. Events came rushing to her. Arranged marriage—arranged marriage to an _asshole_. Drunk fiancée, almost_ fucking raping _her. Awesome mother-in-law, at least. "Ugh… Sasuke move. I want to sleep," she growled, trying to push the stupid Uchiha off the queen-sized bed.

Sasuke's throat made some sort of sound in the back of itself. It was a sort of denial. He asserted himself tighter into the bed. Stupid stubborn stinker. Sakura tried pushing him off again, only to end up closer to his _rock hard_ abs. As far as she knew, he wasn't a ninja, so how was that possible? And he didn't live in the gym, rather in the Hūgga Bar. Which, when she thought about it, was a really, _really_ good life.

Sasuke chuckled. "Don't yell."

"I'm not. Move over."

"Hangover, remember."

"Your own fault, remember?" Sakura growled. "Get up." She lifted one of her own hands to cover her closed eyes as she prepared her feet to kick him the hell _off_. What part of "I want to sleep" didn't he get? Sakura poured chakra into her legs—

—only to fall off the bed with the force she was using to get a man up that was already across the room in about three seconds.

She landed innocently—if immodestly. Her legs were spread about her and her nightgown, if it could be called such because of its size (it was a scrap of silk!), had gone above her waist. She rubbed her head, which had bumped on the wall of navy walls, gingerly as she thanked the Big Guy for booty shorts. It was a pose that would make even coldhearted fools come rush to help her. A "puppy pose," if you will, for, like pups, it was melting.

But Sasuke was no "coldhearted fool"—he was one of Kohona's geniuses! So, instead of rushing, he walked to her, waiting for her montage of "ouch, ouch, ouch" to stop before offering his hand.

Sun was early coming in Kohona. It was very likely that it was only 6:30 when they woke. Sakura, noticing this, growled at the ball of fire that woke her. She rubbed her head, begging Kami to make the sun go down before taking Sasuke's hand.

"So."

"Hn…"

"So…, um—do you remember anything about last night?" she asked hopefully. But for which was not sure; should she hope that maybe he remembered the kiss and would say something about her kissing abilities like Kiba used to? Or should she hope he remember nothing and only remember the drinks he had at the Hyūgas'? She didn't know, she just knew that he was hopeful for _something_.

"Neji got me drunk, and you should be letting me sleep off my hangover," Sasuke growled, walking back to the monarch-sized bed. "Retard."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you get drunk and _I'm_ the retard," she retorted, snorting her sarcasm instead of lacing her tone in it. It was just as effective. "Take your nap. I'm going to talk to Mikki and Kiba."

"_Kiba?_ Your ex?" Sasuke asked, jealousy layering his voice though he tried to keep it out. But maybe it was just because Sakura was good at reading people. She hid her smirk behind the skin of her forearm, under the pretense of wiping spit from her face.

"My ex-boyfriend, yeah. Why? Jealous?" Sakura teased. She disappeared behind the mahogany wood of the closet door for seconds; then appeared again, thigh-sized shorts on and sleeveless shirt high on her voluminous chest. Sasuke almost drooled, but remembered the fact that he had to appear hung-over, as if he didn't remember anything about what he wanted to do to her last night.

"I said, 'Mikki? My mom?' Not whatever you thought," he tried covering up.

Sakura gave him an eye roll, putting on her apple green DJ headphones which connected to her iPod; she heaved the red shirt up higher on her bust and grinned at him. "Be back in a few, _babe_," she teased.

"Come back soon, _love_."

He kept his face in an annoyed expression until she left. Just until then; he sighed off the expression to be replaced with one of happiness. He could still feel her soft lips; still taste their sticky bitterness. Just like he liked them—bittersweet, not sweet like milk chocolate, not bitter like unsweetened coffee. He could imagine the feel of her large breast on his hands, the taste of them on his tongue. But he couldn't let her know that, now could he? That would be un-Sasuke-like. He only wanted to see it his prediction was right, if he was somehow correct in the guess of her taste. But those were thoughts he would keep to himself until their parents forced them to "strengthen the Uchiha/Haruno bond," if you know what he meant.

Sakura skipped onto the rocks that floated along the Uchiha Lake in the manor innocently, like the naïve sixteen year old she was. Chakra helped her balance; a thing she never thought could be more perfected until her uncle taught her about chakra after she went into karate with him as a teacher. Though, to become a ninja, karate class was inevitable.

Mikoto smiled as her daughter-in-law did what she did when she first saw the lake. They were so much alike, and they didn't even notice. Everything about this morning was perfect. Everything—other than the fact that Kiba was there instead of Sasuke. Sasuke should be here to watch his wife play in the water. But he wasn't. Instead, he was in bed, sleeping off a hangover that Mikoto and Sakura knew he would get. Sometimes, she wondered if she raised an Uchiha, or a party-boy. But that was who he was, and Mikki wouldn't have it any other way.

Because, believe it or not, Sasuke could be sweet as the very cake he hates. He would always get everyone something for their birthday, whether it be a small little gift card or a big car, like the one he got Mikoto, though it was small and compact, just like she liked cars. Sasuke was Sasuke, a party-boy was a party-boy, and neither had anything in common.

Kiba watched as Sakura hopped back to him. He wanted to kiss the water off her face and suck it off her neck and hear her embarrassed moans, but that was impossible. He wasn't like that. Eventually, after the two had kids, Sakura or Sasuke—or both—would ask for a divorce. There was one thing that made him sad above all others—he wouldn't be able to take her for himself—but he would live. "Saki-chan, you idiot," he shouted as she lost her balance.

She got up, her clothes dripping with water and sticking to her. Her expression was murderous. It reminded Mikoto of Sasuke's. Slowly, predatory-like, Sakura walked out of the spring, glaring at Kiba and his shaggy hair. "I'm sorry," she whispered innocently, which was nothing like what she looked. She had heard everything. "I didn't get that." She was out of the pool now, yards away from her prey. "_What_ did you say?"

Kiba smirked. He loved it when she wanted to kill him—they usually ended up kissing. "I said, you _baka_," he grinned. Sakura's fists flamed green with chakra. There was no way in hell he was going to get his way today.

"What'd he do that's got you so pissed, Sakura-chan?" someone's goofy voice shouted across the courtyard. Sakura's fists extinguished. Was that—? Could it be—? He didn't know where she lived now did he? Was it possible that—? "Sakura-chan, over _here_, not _there_," the voice said when her gaze wouldn't move from a patch of grass.

Sakura smiled. In seconds, she was at the goof's side, yelling out, "Naruto!" happily as she hugged him. Practically knocking all the air out of the poor blonde, she squealed, "Naruto! How'd you get here?" Sakura let go, grabbing his wrists instead and dragging him to Mikoto and Kiba.

Amused, Mikoto stood from her patch of green grass. "Naruto?" she asked. "Uzumaki Naruto as in your teammate?"

"And the future Hokage, mind you!" Naruto shouted cheekily. "_And_ your son, if that Sasuke kid of yours is marrying my sister!"

Mikoto tilted her head, curious. Sakura didn't have brothers, or sisters for that matter, as far as she knew—and she knew a lot, considering the fact that she had to find out all that crap before making her son and the Haruno daughter get married. And if Naruto _was_, indeed, Sakura's brother, why did they have different last names? And why wasn't her niece marrying _him?_ "Brother?"

"Not by law, or biologically, Mikki; we were raised together," Sakura explained. "He's an orphan and the nine-tailed fox. Hinata and I were the only ones with enough guts to befriend him. And a good one he turned out to be. Eh, Naruto?"

"Sure as hell hope so," Naruto grinned, trying hard to weasel his way out of her vice grip. He winced when her hands tightened. "Sakura-chan," he whimpered. Even when she wasn't a ninja, she had a grip like the claws of Death himself. Loosening, but not letting her grip go, Sakura smiled.

"Naruto! Guess what!" she jumped up and down, forgetting both Mikoto and Kiba. Hopping, she left no room to answer. "You know that side of the Hūga mansion Hinata and we aren't allowed in? Mikki—my"—she gagged—"fiancée's mom—took me there! It has a bar—a _full blown bar_, Naruto!"

"Nice," Naruto smiled. "Now, I want to meet my brother to be."

"Whatever. He's hung-over, but I can arrange that. Be your loudest."

* * *

**Sasuke**

* * *

The thrumming in his head was relentless. His eardrums played the loudest Indian music, with loud beats and vibrating sounds. They were the war sounds of Native Americans in Japan's second Uchiha heir. It was blood beating through him, _wanting_ nothing more than to kill its owner slowly and painfully. The many kunai he had to face as an Uchiha ninja—not Kohona ninja—seamed like the small scratch of cats' claws, cutting trough nothing but skin compared to the tempo of his own head.

Sasuke had never had a hangover before, but it seamed oddly familiar.

There was a hum of voices about three people; they sounded louder to his ears, which, even without the hangover, were overly sensitive. The voices were whispering. He heard every word as loud and clear as if they were being shouted next to his ears.

"So," a hushed, male voice asked, "this is a nice house. You _live_ here?" The voice was serious and goofy at the same time.

"Yeah, I do." That was Sakura's voice, muted and sweet. "Sometimes, I feel as if I know this place inside out." She hesitated, and then said, "And then I get lost." It was a small laugh that told the promised Uchiha that she was being both serious and playful. Sasuke wondered how many times she had been around the house, and if she had yet seen the weapons' room or the medical-remembrance room.

"I'm not shocked—you get lost everywhere; unless you're on a mission," this was a different voice. An envied voice—Inuzuka's voice. The youngest heir felt a sort of resentment for him; why was a mystery.

Something crashed into the outside of his wall. With Sakura's temper, it was Inuzuka. Though the sound was his own personal hell, Sasuke smirked, feeling evil gratitude to Kami and his awe-worthy creation of Sakura. Awe-worthy, indeed.

_Cree-ee-ee-eek…_ The door was even worse than the banging of the dog-master's body on his wall. That goddamned thing needed to be oiled. "Alright," Sakura's voice whispered. Sasuke imagined Sakura's cheeks pulled up in a sinful smile. Sasuke knew what she was going to do. His closed eyes widened. _God, this'll hurt, _he thought, knowing that even with his sure-to-be-pitiful plea they wouldn't relent their shout. He sat up.

"Please don't."

_Did Sasuke just say please?_ Sakura thought. Sasuke never said please. It was the one thing he swore to never do. Briefly, Sakura wondered how she knew that; Sasuke never said that to her. She shrugged it off, thinking that Mikki had said it to her. Something in his pained expression made Sakura's mean smile flip upside-down into a sorry frown. _This was the expression that Sosade used when he tried convincing Ruku-otuo-san to not kill him,_ some part of Sakura called. Who was Sosade? Who was Ruko? Her eyes widened in pity.

Naruto sucked in a breath, sharp and loud, with Kiba. Sakura's eyes filled with old tears, but she didn't know why. Her hands flew up to stops Kiba and Naruto's shout. "Don't," she said, her voice cracking on the one syllable.

Puzzled, both did as asked. Rather a questioned expression than a questioned broken rib.

Sakura, silently, walked over the Sasuke. He looked so helpless. She would have never thought that Sasuke—_Uchiha Sasuke_—could look helpless whatsoever. It didn't fit him, that look. It scared Sakura half to death. That look wasn't made for Sasuke to ware or for Sakura to see on his flawless face.

"Sill hung-over?" Sakura whispered. Her voice wasn't audible to anyone other than Sasuke, because of his hangover; she knew that. Sasuke couldn't nod; it'd hurt too much. Instead, he wagged a finger up and down, like it was nodding. Sakura tried not to sigh. She wrapped an arm around Sasuke's broad shoulders lovingly and laid him down gently. "Take a nap, baby," Sakura muttered.

Kiba suppressed a growl. _Baby_ was his nickname.

Sasuke fell asleep on command, too tired and hung-over to disagree. Sakura fell down on the pillows. Hard. Her head bounced as if she was thrown onto it. Naruto rushed to help her, to wake her. It didn't work.

* * *

**Sakura & Sasuke**

* * *

_Sosade pleaded with Ruku. He looked like he was in pain, as if the very thought of death was unbearable when it came from the knife of his lover's father. On his ninja missions, Sosade was the very picture of _invincible_, but come down to it, anything that took him from his Annakota was pure and utter pain. Sosade compared it to being roasted alive in the fiery pits of hell._

_Ruku growled at him. "No!" he growled. "You've deflowered my Annie; death is a perfect punishment!" He crushed the Uchiha's folded hands under his feet, a devilish smile on his tanned face._

_Annakota watched from a distance. From behind the column, she could see her Sosade crying. Sosade didn't cry. Annakota knew that much, if she knew anything about her Uchiha at all. She heard the terrible crunching of Sosade's fingers. Tears ran down her green eyes. She lifted her skirts and ran to the navy headed man kneeling on the floor. "Otou-san! Please! Leave him!" she shouted desperately. Her fingers clawed at her father's boot, franticly trying to lift it and stop it from doing more damage to her chicken-haired savior._

_Ruku's eyes widened. Was his daughter protecting her deflowerer? He stomped his foot on the Uchiha's hand harder, ignoring the sharp cries from his child to stop. Ruku laughed manically. "_Otou-san, please, leave him!_" He mocked Annakota. "No!" he shouted. "Never!"_

_Annie's tears flowed over, leaving wet streaks on her father's brown boot. "Otou! You're hurting him!" The thought was horrible, to her. To Ruku, it was music. "Why? Ruku, why?"_

_Shocked, Ruku's foot lifted half an inch. Annakota never called him 'Ruku'; her names for him always had 'otou' in them. Sosade had ruined her more than he thought. He dropped his foot like steal onto his folded hands. "Leave, Annakota!" he ordered his daughter's pink head. He called the guards. They took the lovers away—one to her room, one to the hanging room._

* * *

**Everyone**

* * *

It was hours before either of them woke. Hours before either realized that their dreams happened. That they were more real then anything they'd been through. They were out in the 1700s for five hours.

From 8:00 to noon, now, Sakura had tears overflowing her closed eyes. Depression took her in her sleep. In her sleep, she saw no reason to eat, sleep, or even live. _Sosade's gone, he's dead,_ were the words that kept repeating themselves in her mind. A knife through his heart and his broken neck suspending him from the ground on a rope—that was the image that kept her crying, the image that was the key to her depression.

From 8:00 to now, noon, Sasuke was lifeless. His heart was barely beating. He was cold and pale, like death. But he was breathing, barely, and his heart was beating. But to the naked eye, he was dead next to his fiancée. There were no dreams running through his head, no images—just the one thought he never thought he'd think: _I'm dead. Annie's gone. I can't have her. I can't have the love of my life._

Gasping, they woke together.

Naruto watched Sakura's expression of relief when her green eyes landed on Sasuke. As if she had had some type of nightmare. He didn't care if she smiled at the devil himself as long as the pinkette was alive and well. Kiba, on the other hand, glared at them both, quietly sneaking away from the fiancées' loving smiles. They only knew each other for three days, and here they were, gasping and smirking at each other as if they were all they ever knew.

Sakura threw herself at Sasuke, her smile still in place. He was alive, he was! That was more than she could say for Sosade.

Sasuke took her in open arms. She was alive, she was. That was a comforting thought. In fact, it was so much more than a 'comforting thought'; it was heaven. It was much more than he could say for anyone.

Sakura's tears rolled off her eyelashes and into Sasuke's shirtless form. Her tears of despair were replaced with tears of relief. He was alive and she could hug him, kiss him if she wanted to. Her face buried deeper into his stony chest.

Naruto smiled. He knew Sakura was capable of loving endlessly in just hours of knowing someone. He knew that her tears had something to do with the guy she was hugging as if her life depended on it.

* * *

Night came fast. Sakura's face was still stained in tears. She detached herself from Sasuke's arms. He started the 'h' of 'hey' but never finished it. Sakura had grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. "W—" Sasuke started, wondering what the hell she was doing. Sakura put a finger to her lips, effectively silencing him. She pulled him out of the double doors and down the hall. Her fingers traced the molding on the hallway walls until the strange depression in came to her fingers.

Sasuke didn't say anything. Thunder struck. Somehow, he wondered how he could have forgotten this fake wall. It was where he used play when he was a kid, watching his sisters run up and down the stairs with their skirts high above their ankles.

"Sasuke, this is where I fell," Sakura said as the wall fell back. Torches lit. They did little to change the strange scary depressing ebony of the halls. Memories, daydreams perhaps, glimmered. The fiancées, now on good terms if only for just a few hours, flickered in and out of consciousness.

* * *

**S&S**

* * *

_Annakota giggled, hiding it behind her hand. It was rude to show laughs. Sosade stumbled up the steps, gripping her tattered skirts as to not crack his head open on the steep stairs. Sosade chuckled as Annakota shrieked; Sosade had clasped her old shirts and pulled her down with him. Neither was hurt, but they did fall. The breath was knocked out of the rosy haired girl._

_Annie kicked the Uchiha off her skirts. "Sosade-kun! Evil!" she shouted. Sosade crawled up the steep footsteps so his face was above hers._

_His breath tickled the shell of her ear as he leaned in. "Annakota," sighed he, breathless from the laughs and chases, "I love you."_

_Annie smiled and gripped his face. Who gave a bloody damn about being _proper_? She pulled him down to her lips. Both breathless, Annakota heaved, "I love you more."_

_Sosade chuckled. "How much are you willing to put on that?"_

* * *

**End.**

* * *

**A/N**

* * *

So. This is confusing, I know that—Annakota and Sosade did that. But, sooner or later, (not sure which), it will be explained. Review, please. Happiness.

Okay, so I may not update in a while, because of family problems, so…don't kill me or try looking me up and begging.


	8. Hidden Message

**So… Here it is.**

**R&R!

* * *

**

Sakura flickered in and out of awareness. It didn't matter much if she closed her eyes or opened them, either way there was no sun. There was only a grayish glare on something high above her. Underneath her, sharp things prodded at her back, evenly spaced. In her brief moments of wakefulness, she ran her fingers across the edges, trying to remember where she was at and what those sharp things were. She knew not to get up, for she was drifting in and out of attentiveness and couldn't keep herself up on jiggling legs.

The rosette gave one resented sigh before deciding that she was strong enough, aware enough. She sat on one of the sharp things. They had a flat spot between them. She blinked her eyes, trying to adjust to the foul lighting. The gray glare took on a golden tint. The rectangle things took on the look of stares. Next to her, Sasuke's shirtless abs took their tanned tone.

Sakura grabbed on to a crook in the wall and lifted herself. She gave Sasuke's sleeping form a glance then tried waking him. He blinked into life.

There was no sign to say whether it was morning or afternoon. Sakura simply smiled at her fiancée instead of saying anything. She gave him her hand and helped him up. In silence, they walked up the stairs; Sakura ran her fingers alongside the walls, Sasuke following her by way of sound.

* * *

There was something engraved into the wall where Sakura fell at. She knew this was the wall because she was about to fall on it. There was something written on it and it scared her to death. What was written was:

_Chichi wa Sosade kiratte iru. Watashi wa kare ga uchi manshon de watashi no jikan o dainashi ni suru nani ka o yaru osorete iru. Sore ga okoreba, watashi wa chichi no dōi nashi ni wa koko o Sosade to watashi no jikan o saikai shinakereba naranai. Dare to wa kono nōto o mitsukeru to, oboete iru: Watashi wa uso o tsuitede wa nai._

The words felt oddly familiar. As if she had written them and then forgotten. But why in the world would she write: "_Father hates Sosade. I fear he'll do something to ruin my time in the Uchiha Mansion. If that does happen, I shall resume my time here with Sosade without my father's consent. Whomever finds this note, remember: I am not lying_"?

She had a fair sense that this "Sosade" was a good person from those dreams of hers. She also knew he looked like Sasuke.

Annakota was a girl in Sakura's family, centuries ago—Minaru had told her that when he taught her about the 67-year Clan Rivalry. The girl died when she was around nineteen years old, just three years older than Sakura is now. In her "visions" the girl she was was called Annakota. In those visions, she was always around this "Sosade." Who was he?

Sakura had to know. She pushed down on the wall. It rumbled and ran alongside the other, opening quickly. The door opened strait into the white-carpeted floor and sky blue walls. Two red sofas greeted them. Through the windows in the room, the sky was high over the horizon. Sakura knew it was just after noon.

"Sasuke," she called, "do you know who 'Sosade' is?"

Of course he knew who Sosade was! Sosade was him! That was his name! Wait…_Sosade_ not Sasuke. Why did he feel that that name corresponded to him somehow? "Uchiha Sosade…" Sasuke muttered, "is my great-grandfather. About…sixty seven years ago, he was killed by _your_ clan."

"When…?" _They took the lovers away—one to her room, one to the hanging room._

"He was nineteen. It was eight months before my grandfather, Diran, was born," Sasuke answered, rubbing his stomach.

Sakura ran her fingers over the engraved letters again. Her eyes flashed. There was a knife in her hands. Stone shavings jumped into her green dress. She ran a hand over her handiwork, to reveal the word _iru_ and a colon. And then her green eyes flashed for a second time. This time, her fingers ran over the red silk of a couch. "Sasuke, is he still alive?"

Sasuke nodded, lounging on the longest sofa. It barely fit his body. "He lives in the southernmost part of the Uchiha section."

Sakura watched out the window. She had always liked the name Dylan. Diran was just the Japanese version of it. She figured to name her son Diran. That, however, wasn't the thing that drove her to Sasuke's grandfather. She had questions that needed answers.

"Rev up your car. We're going to grandpa's."

* * *

**END.

* * *

**

**Ok. Short but there. If anyone has any idea on why Sakura's "drawn to Diran" and why Sasuke and Sakura have "visions" IM me. I refuse to give the answer out unless you review (not the answer because you might be right and that would be a spoiler) and IM me.**


End file.
